


Fire in the Car

by lovehugsandcandy



Series: Fire Series [3]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt finally gets his hands on Ellie.





	Fire in the Car

The dreams wouldn’t stop. Her subconscious was apparently trying to make sure she that she wouldn’t, couldn’t focus on anything else, only able to feel flashes of heat, pleasure, hands sliding all around her body to draw out the sweetest moans, a body in front of her, behind her, all around her, bringing her to the height of pleasure before she woke up, shaking, drenched in sweat with slick leaking down her thighs.

They had been happening for days now and, after the fifth night in a row, she was desperately unfulfilled and cranky and frustrated. She slowly sat up, careful not to wake Logan on the couch, and crept to the break room, still trembling from the intensity of the dreams.

The cold water was a blessing, splashed over her face to dispel the heat, and she leaned against the sink, clutching a glass of it. She needed to get herself under control, silently berating herself, rolling her eyes at the foolish girl she had become. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice the footsteps until it was too late, until Colt was walking in the room and stopping short at the sight of her.

“You’re awake too?” She coolly looked across the room at the reason for her sleepless nights, willing her cheeks not to blush. He looked just like he did in her dreams, cocky, smug, but watching her with an air of confident interest that gave her butterflies. 

He shrugged, raising an eyebrow at her. “Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Rude. You always so nosy?” She scoffed and took a sip of the water, trying to cool herself down, separate herself from her subconscious thoughts. “Maybe I was having nightmares.”

“Oh that’s too bad.” His eyes darkened and the look he gave her made her stomach dip. “I would hope you would have nice dreams. Good dreams. The best kind of dreams.”

She breathed out slowly, through her nose.  _He was impossible_. “Colt-”

“Maybe  _I_  was having some nice dreams.” 

She choked on her water. 

“What?” He only smiled, wider, and walked closer. “You don’t want to know about my dreams?”

She knew her face was bright red now and she looked away, focusing on the moon out the window. It was nearly full, casting the room in a pale glow, making Colt’s eyes gleam when she finally turned back to him.

“I was going to go back to bed but I think it would be much more fun to tell you about what I was dreaming about, Ellie.” His smile was predatory, lips curving into a smirk as he moved even closer. She would have backed up but couldn’t, the sink right behind her. “Spoiler alert, you’re in them. In a lot less clothing.”

“I’m getting a little sick of your games.” She could feel her hands starting to shake and put her glass on the counter, never breaking eye contact with him.

“I am so far from playing right now.” He watched her through his lashes, considering. “Was I playing the other night? When you were in my bed?”  Another step closer. “When I watched you move so I could remember it for later?”

She met his eyes head on, crossing her hands over her chest. “I think your mouth is making promises you can’t keep.”

“I think you’ll find that my mouth can keep every single promise I’ve made.” He smirked, one side of his lips lifting reflexively as he took a step closer, eyes burning as they traced from her eyes down her her lips and back up, a slow smolder that made Ellie’s stomach clench and dip.  “And then some.”

She couldn’t stop the gasp that fell from her mouth as he leaned over, resting his hands on the counter behind her, caging her in, mere inches between them. Ellie couldn’t help but lean back as his eyes bored into hers, all intensity and heat, so close she could see every single lash surrounding his dark gaze. They hung in the moment, staring at each other, and Ellie couldn’t move if she tried.

Finally, Colt leaned back and, eyes making one last sultry sweep down to her lips, the rest of her body, back up again, shot her a wink before walking away, disappearing back into the darkness of the shop.

When she was finally able to inhale and the fog was finally lifted from her brain, she only had one thought.

 _Oh hell no_.

She darted around the pool table, as quickly as she could move on tiptoes, willing her feet to be silent as she made her way to the shop floor. She could barely see him, in front of her, broad shoulders navigating around the cars and toolboxes. She broke into a sprint, following the same path, catching up to him halfway across the floor and clamping her hand onto his forearm, spinning him to face her.

“Wait a min-” The words died on her lips as she caught sight of his face, illuminated by a patch of moonlight through the window, glowing in the dark room. He looked shocked and she watched as his gaze traveled down to his arm, where she was clutching his soft skin between her fingers.

She gasped despite herself when she realized. Other than their kiss, other than that slide of lips amidst the pleasure in his room, in his bed, this was their first touch. It seemed so pedestrian; it was just an arm under her hand, wrapped around skin and muscle and bone. But her nerves, the shock that went through her and settled in the base of her spine? She might as well been touching a live wire. She let go, watching his arm fall to his side.

She couldn’t breathe as they watched each other, Colt looking as surprised as she felt. 

Finally, he broke the silence, a murmured “Ellie” falling from his lips as he stepped forward, curving his hand around her jaw and pulling her lips to him. It was softer than the last time, sweeter, his lips folding over hers as his other hand cupped her waist, holding her steady. They stayed like that, their lips mapping each other’s, until Ellie had to pull back for oxygen.

She could only grin as he looked down at her, his eyes wide, cheeks flushed. “You do want me, don’t you?”

“You thought otherwise?” The whisper was incredulous; he was still holding her face, thumb tracing the hinge of her jaw.

She looked away, eyes tracing a crack in the floor. “I mean, you wouldn’t touch me. You wouldn’t-”

He grabbed her waist, hands rough, pulling her to him so their hips met. “There. Can you feel how badly I want you?" 

The moment had been sweet but now, feeling his hips roll against hers, that sweetness turned to heat, cascading through her body. All she could do was nod, struck mute.

"I’ll show you how bad I want you.” His jaw clenched and then his hands were in her hair, pulling her forward so their lips met again and Ellie lost the ability to form rational thought, his teeth and tongue demanding her full attention.

He backed her into the nearest car, hands solid and insistent on her waist, his lips never leaving hers. She kissed him like her life depending on it because it did, it did; she would combust into a shower of ash if she couldn’t feel the strands of hair between her fingers, his teeth gently pulling her lower lip, his hips pressed into hers so she could feel how much he wanted her. She couldn’t stop the moan from her throat and would have flushed at the wanton noise if she weren’t so busy trying to pull him closer, hands fisted in his shirt, trying to get him closer than the laws of physics would allow, so they would occupy the same space and breathe the same air and finally be connected in the way she had only dreamed about.

She was trapped between him and the car, unable to move as his lips traced a fiery path up her jaw, stopping to lavish attention on her neck before worrying the sensitive skin behind her ear.

“Fuck, I wanna fuck you right here.” His voice was hoarse and low, puffs of breath sending tingles down her spine.

She answered by grabbing his hips and pulling them together in a slow grind, feeling him twitch against her as the friction made her whine, high in her throat. She felt his hands respond by edging up to grab the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it, lost in the darkness, as he bent his head to lavish attention on a nipple, the play of his tongue and scrape of his teeth making her cry out. She could feel the glass and metal on her bare back, the chill a marked comparison to the heat in front of her, his hands and mouth scorching her from the outside in.

She was about to cry out again, to demand he make good on his words and take her right here, when her eyes flew open. Footsteps. Somewhere from downstairs, heading this way. Crap.

Ellie watched as Colt’s eyes widened and he pulled her a step from the car, opening the door. She was still in a fog and let herself be hustled into the backseat as Colt shut the door behind them and draped himself over her, trying to stay out of sight of the windows. It was a tight fit, both of them in the back seat, her legs squished to the side to make make room for Colt to crouch over her.

“What the-”

Ellie trailed off as she could hear, distinctly, whistling, coming from the doorway to the shop. She craned her neck to peer out a window, but Colt pulled her down again.

“Shhhhh.”

“Who is it?”

He only looked at her, eyebrow raised, before ducking his head to suck her nipple into his mouth again, tongue making her nerves dance. Ellie gasped and then quickly covered her mouth with a trembling hand, trying to muffle the sound.

“Does it matter who it is?” Colt looked up through his lashes, between the valley of her breasts.

Ellie shook her head desperately, hand still over her mouth. She could still hear the footsteps outside, the whistling. Someone was heading towards the shop floor.

He grinned, teeth a wicked gleam in the dark. “Can you be quiet, Ellie?”

Without waiting for an answer, he slid back to her nipple, teeth and tongue again leaving sparks on her skin as she realized what he was doing. “Wait, but-”

One more grin and he moved lower, lips teasing her stomach before his hands reached her waistband. She shifted so he could pull off her pants, one leg at a time, leaving her completely bare and trembling in the back seat. He stopped to look at her, eyes traveling up and down her body like he couldn’t decide where he wanted to look first. Any embarrassment she felt died as she watch the heat in his eyes, the way he bit his lip, crouching in the limited space at her feet. 

“God damn, sweetheart.” Colt’s tongue edged out to wet his lower lip. “You make me regret not getting my hands on you ‘til now.”

“Oh my God, then do something about it, please.” She couldn’t help pleading, the words slipping from her lips.

“Shhh!” The whistling was still there, footsteps echoing on the concrete. Ellie tried to catch her breath, quiet the sound; it wasn’t working.

Colt smirked at her and grabbed her ankle, slow hands tracing a delicious path up her calf, under the sensitive spot behind her knee. She moaned as his hands reached the back of her thighs, every touch on the sensitive skin there sparking heat up her spine.

He raised his eyebrows, voice low and rough. “That was a sexy noise.” Without waiting for a response, he ducked his head, lips and tongue finding her inner thigh and tracing patterns over her skin as her head fell back and she tried unsuccessfully to silence the moans the were coming out. Slowly, so slowly that she almost thought she was imagining it, his tongue moved up her leg, edging closer and closer as her back arched, desperate for some kind of relief.

“Please, Colt…please.” She couldn’t stop the whimper. However, he only sat up with a smirk. Ellie blinked up at him, confused. “Wait, no…”

Without waiting for another word, Colt bent again, grabbing her ankle and tracing the same path up her other leg, hands sliding over her skin, followed by his lips and tongue. Ellie moaned; now that she knew what was coming, her muscles tensed in anticipation as his tongue made his way higher and closer and she couldn’t breathe.

As soon as she felt his tongue touch her, oh God right there, she moaned, forgetting where she was, forgetting when she was, God forgetting everything except the feel of his tongue and lips on her.

“Hello?” It was Toby, on the shop floor, somewhere behind them.  _Crap_.

Ellie’s hand flew back to her mouth again but Colt only smiled, lips slowly spreading over her skin as his tongue continued to dance. Her breath was coming faster, lungs struggling to get oxygen through her fingers, but she didn’t dare remove her hand, not when Colt’s tongue was moving just so, every move shooting pleasure through her body.

She was hot, trembling, and she could feel every touch as if it were amplified. Colt’s lips closed around her clit and she keened at the sudden suction, back arching off the seat of the car.

“Shhh….” Colt raised his eyebrows at her. “My mouth has promises to keep and I’d rather not be interrupted.”

“Hello?”

Toby was closer now; she could hear movement outside the car and bit the flesh of her palm to keep in the noises, the obscene sounds falling from her mouth. Colt didn’t seem fazed at all, tongue and lips and suction bringing her to tears, streaks slowly rolling out of her eyes into her hairline.

“Hello?” Toby was still there, voice breaking through the fog. “Uh…is this a shirt?”

Colt chuckled, low and soft against her skin, and eased a finger inside of her, a gentle slide into her body, then another, a slow stretch teasing her as his thumb danced on her clit. “Do you think he’ll hear you?”

“Huh?” Her brain wasn’t working; nothing was making sense except for his hands on her body.

“If I get you to scream, he’ll definitely hear you.” His fingers were still moving inside her, stretching her; when he hit the spot that made her legs twitch, a dull thump against the car door, he caught her eye with smug smile on his face. “And I really want to get you to scream.”

“Colt, oh God.”

“Hello?” More footsteps, closer still. “Is someone here? Or something?” She could see his shadow, moving around the floor, passing the car.

Colt winked and returned to the task at hand, fingers toying with the right spot with stunning accuracy as his lips and tongue descended onto her. She could feel the heat building, tears trailing down her face, and was shaking, both with pleasure and with the effort of keeping quiet, of not making a single sound. Both her hands were clutched over her mouth but she could hear the gasps, the shaky breaths.

More footsteps, this time moving away from the car,  _thank God_. Ellie bit her lip, hard; she couldn’t hold it in for much longer as Colt fucking played her body like a goddamn instrument. Her legs were shaking and all it took was one last circle of his tongue, one last scrape of a callused thumb inside her and she was a goner, completely unable to hold back the breathy moan that poured out from between her fingers, teeth buried deep in her lip painfully.

When she came back to herself, he was caressing her, hands stroking calming patterns over her sides, her legs, as he watched her, smile playing on his lips. He knelt over her to give a gentle kiss to her thigh, then stomach, then neck. Logically, Ellie knew she was lying in the backseat of the car but it felt like she was floating, limbs suspended in space and waiting to come back to earth.

“Don’t you dare move. Don’t move a muscle.” Colt pulled away and Ellie almost moaned at the loss. “I’ll be right back.”

Ellie could only sputter, incredulous, as Colt opened the door behind him and slid out, shutting it behind him softly and sliding through the shop floor. She was too shocked to move but realized where he was going when she heard voices. Colt and Toby were talking, hushed, and she could hear snippets of the conversation, not enough to tell what was going on. Then footsteps, moving away from the car, into the backroom. Then silence. She was alone.

“What?” Ellie whispered to herself and looked around the dim car, absolutely confused, trying to figure out what had happened. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wonder long because the door opened again and Colt ducked back in, clutching her shirt.

She didn’t miss the way his eyes gleamed as he looked her over. “Damn. I’m glad you’re still here.” He melted over her and his lips found hers again, tongue swiping over her lips, soothing the spot she bit when she came. It took everything she had to pull back, still clutching the strands of his hair.

“Where did you go?”

Colt moved to her neck, lips teasing their way to behind her ear. “I was worried he would never leave so I told him I couldn’t sleep and would watch  _Blown Gasket_  with him. Again.” His tongue was tracing patterns behind her ear as she struggled to focus on the words.

“What?”

“I even told him he could talk throughout the movie.” His lips trailed down, teasing her nipple again before smirking at her. “The things I do for you.”

“Wait but…we…” He was at her naval now, teeth teasing her sensitive skin.

“One thing first.” Lower still and she had to stifle a moan as his tongue found its target, fingers sliding inside of her. Ellie could only let her head fall against the seat and squeeze her eyes shut. “One more.”

“Huh?” He was muffled, mouth against her; she could feel the breath as he spoke, the raspy puffs of words a contrast to the heat of his mouth.

“One more. You’re so hot when you cum.”

“What?”

He didn’t answer, didn’t need to answer, as his tongue danced around her clit again and the breath left her lungs.

“What about- oh God- Colt, what about-”

His eyes flashed as he looked up. “Don’t you dare say anyone else’s name right now.” His fingers started moving faster and she didn’t think she remembered her train of thought, didn’t think she could form a sentence. He was on a mission and all she could do was hang on.

“Colt-”

“Fuck, I love how you say my name, that fucking moan, fuck.” And with that, he couldn’t say anything else as his mouth was covering her, tongue and lips sliding up her slit to her clit and she couldn’t do anything but moan his name and ball her hands into fists and writhe as the pleasure brought her higher and higher until she broke into a million tiny pieces that she would never be able to fix.

When she came back to earth, he was watching her, smug smile softening into fondness as he considered her.

“I have to get back.”

She felt a pang of disappointment, willing her shaky arms to reach for him as she sat up.

“Oh, your clothes.” Everything had fallen away, somewhere buried in the car, and Ellie sat up as Colt fished her things off the floor. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was helping her into them, sliding the fabric over her head, hands gentler than she ever thought possible. She leaned into the touch as his hands drifted down her neck, her arms, her legs as he helped with her pants.

It was almost as if he was making up for lost time, trying to get his fill; now that his fingertips had finally graced her skin, it seemed he didn’t want to stop, couldn’t pull away from her.  

He was still looking at her, taking her in, when she realized that he had never gotten off, had never even taken his clothes off. Before she could reconsider, she moved, sliding into his lap, pushing him back against the seat, getting so close she could feel every inch of him under her. He was still hard; she could feel him against her under the layers of fabric, and she moved closer so their hips met, harder. 

Colt’s hands tightened around her hips as his head dropped back. “Ellie, fuck, what are you doing?”

“Turn about is far play, Colt.” She kissed his neck, up to his ear, teasing his earlobe with her teeth. “Maybe I want to show you how it feels.”

“Fuck.” His hips were moving against hers, desperately seeking friction. She bent her head to kiss him, hard, tongue twining together. She could taste toothpaste and her, still on his tongue, and it made her deepen the kiss in appreciation of what his tongue could do.

When she heard his low moan, pulled from his chest, she pulled away, swinging her leg over him to slide out of the car, looking back at him with a smirk. “Don’t you have a movie to watch?”

She could only smile to herself as she sauntered away, trying to file the image of him gaping like a fish into her memory, when a hand on her forearm spun her and his lips crashed into hers. She threw her arms around his shoulders as he backed her again into the car.

“Now you’re playing games.” His voice was low, quiet.

“No games.” She pulled back to look at him, dead in the eyes. “Fuck me.”

He swallowed, hard, licking his lips as he struggled to keep his composure. “Fuck. Ellie, damn, I gotta go.”

“No, not now. Tomorrow night.” She watched his eyes widen. “We can do the real thing, instead of just dreams.”

He couldn’t speak, could only kiss her again, tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, hands twining in her hair, body long and hard against her. She couldn’t decide if she was being brave or stupid but, as she pulled him close, she realized that maybe she didn’t care.

“Colt?” Toby’s voice rang out across the shop and Colt jumped back, eyes wide. His hair was mussed, shirt wrinkled, and she felt a flash of pride at being the one to upset his equilibrium.

He glanced towards the break room one last time and nodded, resolutely.

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
